1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skid steer loaders, and more particularly to a locking apparatus which inhibits the movement of a skid steer loader when an operator restraint bar is moved to a position wherein the operator can move into or out of the skid steer loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An operator restraint system of the type used in skid steer loaders is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,191 to Klee et al. The operator restraint bar shown in that patent holds the operator in position in the vehicle cab when the vehicle is in operation, and is pivotable between a restraint position and a raised or retracted position, wherein the operator can move into or out of the cab of the skid steer loader. Prior art skid steer loaders have included a locking brake system which is operably coupled to the operator restraint bar and adapted to brake the skid steer loader drive system when the operator restraint bar is moved from an operator restraining position to the raised or retracted position. The drive systems of skid steer loaders normally include a pair of hydraulic drive motors which are individually operable, through a chain drive system, to drive the wheels on one side of the vehicle. In one prior art braking arrangement, a disc brake is mounted on the drive shaft of each of the hydraulic drive motors, and brake calipers are provided for gripping the discs upon movement of a brake lever to a lock position to thereby brake the vehicle.